


Popping Bottles (On the floor)

by everafter_in_neverland, Insane1001



Series: Holiday themed drabbles [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everafter_in_neverland/pseuds/everafter_in_neverland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: The new year starts off messy





	Popping Bottles (On the floor)

**Author's Note:**

> @everafter-in-neverland was a huge help with getting this ready between christmas and the new year!

Dean weaved between the bustling bodies, voices and music all merging together as everyone waited for the countdown to the new year to start. Reaching the bar, Dean called for a beer before rapping his knuckles against the bar top restlessly as his eyes swept over the room to try and make out Roman among the bodies. With no such luck he gave a sigh and scooped up his drink to take a swig from the bottle.

A hand resting on his shoulder startled him and he swung around, curses spilling from his lips as his drink sloshed over his hand only to come face to face with a grinning Roman. “Christ, Rome, give a guy a little warning! ”

Roman laughed as he moved closer to wind an arm around Dean’s waist. “Sorry, Babe.”

Rolling his eyes at the completely unrepentant grin on Roman’s face, Dean wiped his hand on his jeans. Every voice in the bar suddenly rang out as the countdown began and Dean’s head popped up, glancing over towards the nearest tv. He barely caught sight of the large flashing numbers before warm brown eyes blocked his view however. Roman’s arm tightened around Dean’s waist and drew the boy even closer as Roman leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, lingering for a moment as cheers broke out around them. Another kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth before Roman pulled back with a smile. “Happy New Year, Baby Boy.”

“Happy New Year, Ro—” A body slamming into Dean’s back causing him to bounce into Roman and his drink slipped from his grip, shattering on the ground and spraying beer over both him and Roman. “Shit!”

Warm hands settled on his hips to steady him as he shook the glass off his leg, a pout tugging at his lips. “New year, same damn crap,” he sighed. He couldn’t help a smile from spreading across his face as Roman laughed in response however, eyes darting up to catch sight of that smile he loved so much.

“But we’re together, that’s a good way to start any year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @lunatic-desert-child


End file.
